


4 Memories to Hold

by Jahaliel



Series: Mercy's Tears are a Healing Balm [4]
Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice
Genre: F/M, Fight scenes are hard to write, Major game spoilers, Minor Character Death, Spoilers, ain't no shura ending here, also i think we about to be in the actual relationship part of the series now :), but gorgeous to watch, spoilers for that section of gameplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 19:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jahaliel/pseuds/Jahaliel
Summary: Wolf returns to Ashina Castle, and confronts fate there once more.Also actual getting together Emma/WolfAnd Isshin being a badass because he isno shura ending here.  i'm pretending it doesn't exist and you're all welcome to join me.borrowed some of the game's actual dialogue - it's marked in italics.  because it's fucking epic.  like this scene was where I died.





	4 Memories to Hold

Sekiro returned in the golden afternoon light of the second day. He worked his way back into Ashina castle, dodging the purple and black ministry shinobi and killing those he could not sneak past. Eventually he made it to the watch tower and found Emma and Isshin together, Emma demanding that her lord rest. The three of them had a short, tense conversation - all of them aware of who was waiting at the top of the castle.  
Isshin told him, "Remember, Sekiro. Do not hesitate."  
Sekiro nodded in acknowledgement, and then was startled by Emma coming up and kissing him "Stay alive, foolish shinobi." She whispered "You're needed here."

He quietly made his way up the rooftops - and despite everything there was a pang in his heart when he peered over and saw Owl talking with Lord Kuro. He was proud of his master, who would not be swayed by Owl's desire and remained defiant despite the older man having every advantage. Once his lord had returned inside, Sekiro took a moment to mourn his foster father, lost to the desire for immortality, and then vaulted the fence to confront the man who had raised him.

There should have been a reunion with joy, the dead revealed to be not so, however there was no softness to be found. Owl demanded that Wolf give up his master - the first rule of their code overruling any argument. Though Sekiro was no longer the starving wolf cub Owl had found on the battlefield, for a moment he debated giving in to his father's desires. As he thought the shadows of Shura dwelling within him roared up, begging to be set free, to destroy all who dared stand against him. Bands of iron tightened around his soul as Shura tasted the blood and flames it was so close to being able to consume. Sekiro's hands both curled into fists as his vision blurred.

Instead of the solid bulk of his father he saw Isshin standing there, offering to teach Sekiro the secrets of the Ashina style. He closed his eyes, seeing the past, where the older man had taught him the secrets of the Ashina style with a gentle patience. He remembers the utter joy of their sparring together, the fierce glory of fighting such a master. And he feels for a moment the warmth of Isshin's hand clapping him on the shoulder with a word of praise when Sekiro had finally conquered the Open Mind technique.

His vision is still blurry when he opens his eyes, blinking, he sees his master's happiness when Sekiro had appeared to defy Genichiro. And he hears his lord defying death, commanding him to live. And he remembers the hand reaching out, searching for an acknowledgement the shinobi he had been was unable to give. Sekiro smiles as the sounds of reed whistles start to play in counterpoint to the screaming Shura, though they cannot fully drown it out.

He breathes in, and feels the warmth of Emma's arms around him, the sweetness with which she'd kissed him and the tartness of her scoldings when he'd returned in less than perfect condition. He adds the sounds of their shared laughter as they ran the rooftops to the whistle and steadily drowns the rush of Shura beneath the weight of remembering how it felt to have someone match him so perfectly, how she had shown him that he wasn't alone.

Seeking an anchor in the real world, Sekiro opens his eyes, focussing on his father's sword, still sheathed as Owl waits on his son's answer. He knew the shape of it, the length and feel of it, knew what it felt like to hold the sharpened edge in his hand, and how that sword had passed through his chest in a move meant to kill. With memories playing out in his mind's eye, Sekiro chooses. He chooses to deny Shura. Deny his father and instead serve those who had shown him love and care without any expectation of reciprocation.

_"I cannot do as you ask."  
" You... what? A shinobi... showing the likes of... compassion?"_ Owl was unimpressed _"Unthinkable, such a miserable display."_ Sekiro stays unmoved, even when Owl gets down on one knee and asks him _"Why,boy?"  
"Why can't you understand your father's will,"_ it's a sign of how desperate Owl is, this guilt trip, but Sekiro knows the weight and shape of guilt - this is not his to carry, and still Owl continues to challenge him _"Have you forgotten the Shinobi Code?"_  
It is not a cub baring blunt teeth, but a full grown Wolf in perfect control who answers him, _"A code must be determined by the individual... this is what I've decided."_ He turns away, something deeply buried in his heart aching. _"Just as my master did."_

Even as he walks away, Sekiro's every sense is focused on the master shinobi behind him. He hears the almost silent slide of a blade, the murmured _Have it your way_ and whirls, Kusabimaru singing blocking the same attack that had once succeeded in his death. Owl laughs a little, "you've grown fangs, little wolf," he flips backwards, landing comfortably on one knee, even as Sekiro sets himself firmly, katana raised in a defensive position.

"Face me then, it's been too long since we did this!" It's a yell, and there's something brittle bright in Owl's voice - with battle joined there can be no turning back. The master shinobi fought with a grace and speed belied by his size, using firecrackers and thick choking smoke bombs to disorientate his wolf. Their swords clashed again and again, sparks flying in the golden light of the sun, deflecting attack after attack seeking some advantage.

Emma stood at Isshin's door, watching the sparks fly, though she could not see much of the fight due to the distance and angle. A hand entered her field of vision, nightjar monocular balanced on delicate fingertips. With a smile for Isshin, Emma takes the slender tool and vaults up onto the roof to watch the fight more closely.

Sekiro was grateful to have remembered Mikiri, the counter had saved him several times from serious injury - not wanting the trick reversed he avoided the thrusting attacks he sometimes used, instead making the most of the mist raven feather tool the sculptor had installed he dodged through attacks that would cut him in half. Owl was a master shinobi but nevertheless Sekiro was able to find small holes in his defense and use them to chip damage, leaving a few wounds deep enough to bleed. His father did not seem to even notice the cuts, redoubling his attacks again and again forcing Sekiro to move faster and faster to keep up.

Having distracted Emma, Isshin donned his Tengu mask and snuck out to go rat slaying. His blade cut them down, striking fear into the hearts of the invaders. His timely arrival turned the tide of a most uneven battle, saving the life of a child. Ashina, they cried, For Ashina, and rallied behind the Tengu - his presence invigorating the scared soldiers and forcing their enemies into a retreat. The war drums beat loud as swords clashed in a cacophony of sound.

Minutes turned into hours and still Owl and Sekiro battled on, far more equal in battle than either of them had expected. Owl quoted the Iron Code when he struck Sekiro down, calling for him to obey his father, to give in and change his mind - that the will of the parent is absolute. But Sekiro triggered the gift his lord had given him, and moved in to attack again, not even acknowledging the words Owl had spoken. 

Finally, it was done - a vicious deathblow to ensure his father would stay dead. "You taught me well," Sekiro told the dying man - giving him that acknowledgement and honour. "Yes, my son." Owl murmured in reply before breathing his last. Sekiro cleaned and sheathed his blade and then knelt by his father, silently mourning the man he had known. He startled when a gentle hand was placed on his shoulder, Emma was kneeling next to him, and for a bare moment he allowed himself to lean into the comfort she offered. "Sekiro, may I assist with preparing his body."  
"Yes... Thank you, Emma."

In the Owl's coat Sekiro found a dried branch of everblossom, and he took it to show to Lord Kuro later. Busy with straightening out the feathers he did not see Emma palm a small bell and slip it away. They burned him there on the roof, made a pyre and Isshin lit it with his fire-sword art. Owl's sword was placed on the pyre to burn with him, as there was none who would claim it. Both Isshin and Emma noticed that despite the death of Owl, the shadows of Shura had retreated from Sekiro's presence, leaving him looking lighter of heart.

After there was naught but ashes, Sekiro went to speak with his lord - to tell him that Owl was dead and would trouble Kuro no more. Sekiro watched for a moment as his master struggled and then held out his hand, mimicking that first gesture Kuro had made to him. Kuro looked up and suddenly Sekiro was holding onto his lord who whispered thanks and apologies in equal measure, upset that his Wolf had to kill the man who raised him. Sekiro just hugged the young man and told him the truth, repeating it over and over - he was doing what needed to be done. this was his code. 

Lord Kuro nodded and then ordered him to rest for a while, an order Sekiro was glad to obey. He retreated up the stairs only to find his arm firmly in Emma's grip. Her face was set and she tugged him along back to her quarters, the shinobi following along bemusedly. When they were alone, Emma hugged him - Sekiro after a moment, returned it enjoying the warmth of having someone so close to his heart. "I was scared for you, Sekiro." She told him, without looking at his face. He tilted her head towards him gently, "I was doing what needed to be done. You understand this."  
"It did not make it any less troublesome to see you fighting."  
"You were watching?"  
"Yes. I needed to know if you were going to fall to Shura."  
"If I did..."  
"I would have done my best to stop you."  
"Thank you, Emma. I am glad it did not come to that." Sekiro smiled gently at her "I would much rather serve those who have cared for me, and who I care for than follow a code that would have seen me fall to shadow."  
"You care?"  
It was Sekiro's turn to look away, "Yes. Very much."  
Emma reached up and stroked his hair back from his face, "I care too." They moved at the same moment into a kiss that was love and relief and joy.  
"Stay," she whispered after a while  
"As long as you wish it" he quietly replied.

**Author's Note:**

> (fade to black)
> 
>  
> 
> (well kinda -the next installment is coming soon with a higher rating and will be skippable if you're not into that)


End file.
